


On The Road

by BeyondVictory



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, FeltCuteMightDeleteLater, IAcceptThatIAmTrash, IWroteThisForMyFriend, M/M, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SorryForThisBurden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondVictory/pseuds/BeyondVictory
Summary: Adjutant Tesoran (an omega) is traveling from Theramore Island to the Alliance’s holdings further inland when he unexpectedly goes into heat. Nazeer Bloodpike (an orc alpha) is following up on a lead when he smells a distressed omega lying among the rushes.Set before even Classic WoW, right after the founding of the city of Theramore.This is entirely trash, written for the amusement of my friend.
Relationships: Adjutant Teseron/Nazeer Bloodpike
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	On The Road

Tesoran was taking a new set of suppressants, bought from goblins out of necessity. The recently constructed city of Theramore had not yet developed its own herbalism yet, and shipments from across the sea were sporadic. Still, the goblins were untrustworthy and he should have known better than to rely on them. 

He was almost out of the marsh when the heat hit him. 

\------

Nazeer Bloodspike scouted the edges of the marsh warily. It was important that he gather intelligence right away about the city the alliance rats were constructing. He was almost ready to go back when he smelled the omega. 

\------

The human man was big, well built and broad. He lay on his back, breeches and under clothing forsaken but his shirt and armor still on. His legs were spread and his hole was bared for the orc. The orc’s mouth immediately began to water. The hole was dark pink and glistened with slick. The omega's eyes were wild. He gasped upon seeing the orc. Fear lit in his eyes, but his hole betrayed him by beginning to weep more slick. He moaned, and using his hands he pried his cheeks even further apart. 

At that Nazeer snapped out of it. Shucking his loincloth he rubbed his enormous cock furiously. Human or no, this was an omega, and his duty as an alpha was to care for him. 

The human gasped again. “Please,” he moaned, inserting a finger inside himself. 

Growling, Nazeer fell to his knees and grabbed the human’s ankles. Pushing them away, he exposed more of the man’s cunt. He leaned forward and down unceremoniously and began licking the soldier’s hole.

As peons, all orcs heard of the human prison guards of the wars past, when orcs had been interned on Azeroth. It had not been uncommon then for omega guards to skip their suppressants in order to spear themselves on their prisoners’ cocks. Nazeer’s grandfather had told him so, saying that human slick tasted better than anything on Draenor.

As he lapped at the man’s wetness Nazeer had to agree. The human was maddening, intoxicating. His hole gave way at last, and Nazeer’s tongue entered him. The orc sucked as he did so, and his lips became air tight in a ring around the solider’s pussy. The man cried out at the suction, and delicious slick wept steadily into Nazeer’s mouth. He growled, the vibrations teasing the human even further. Wiping his hand in the man’s slick, Nazeer used it to rub his own cock and balls. 

Withdrawing his tongue from the wanton omega, he pulled the human up close to him. The man looked at him in desperation, and whispered again, “Please.” 

Nazeer struggled for clarity for a moment, wanting to be absolutely sure of the man’s consent, dubious though it was in his current state. He struggled to recall Common. “Yes?” He asked gruffly. 

The man closed his eyes and nodded. “Please.” He repeated.

The orc needed no more prodding. Holding the man’s cheeks open with his hands, he lunged into him slowly. The omega needed no preparation, but moaned loudly anyway. The orc’s cock was massive, stretching even the omega’s hips as he sank in up to the hilt. The Nazeer leaned over him and growled face to face. The omega leaned up and kissed him, shocking the alpha. He simultaneously wrapped his legs around the orc as best he could, his hole flexing around the orc’s length that was sheathed inside of him. 

Kissing him back for a moment, Nazeer them pushed him back onto the ground, and began the pounding. The omega smiled dreamily as the orc slammed into him, balls slapping against the omega’s taint. The scent was overwhelming as both of them poured forth pheromones. Quickly enough, Tesoran’s hole tightened, twisting slightly as the orc’s cock continued its relentless pounding. The omega moaned, the alpha growled, and together the unlikely couple shuddered to a climax.


End file.
